Nighttime Rambles
by AngelEddison
Summary: Sara lays in bed, her overtalking turning to overthinking as she goes over all of her thoughts and fears of the night she had.


**-Nighttime Rambles-**

_Finally._ She thought as she lay in bed cuddled up with her new human pillow.

_Five years of trying to seduce him and now it's all real. That was amazing. I guess five years of built up tension did us both some good after all. I mean, wow. I've never been a major sex fiend, but now, I may just have to rethink that, because, well, yeah. Wow. He's really quiet, I wonder what he's thinking about. I hope he found it to be as incredible as I did. Oh, god. What if he didn't? What if he regrets it already? What if I don't even compare to some of the other girls he's slept with? What if he leaves during the night and never wants to see me again? I should say something. But what? Oh, he's pulling me closer to him. Aww. He's so adorable. If he were a puppy he'd be the cutest one. All the kids would want to bring him home and beg to keep him. But he's not, so that thought is out. But I do want to keep him and the same rules apply right? I'll feed him. Well, take out probably because I have no food, nor do I know how to cook. But I could learn. I'll learn for him. So he won't starve, he'll always be well fed. And I'll keep him clean. He can use my shower. Mmm. Hopefully with me in it. Hmm, and I already love him, so that's a give in. I wonder if he loves me. I know he has feelings for me. I mean, he is after all, lying in my bed with me, naked I might add. Mmm. I love that body. He should really wear tighter jeans. Those pants he wears, while absolutely adorable, don't do that butt of his any justice. Then again, if he wore tight jeans to work, I would be very, very distracted, probably end up contaminating a crime scene or something. Either that or try to ravage his body on the layout table. Although, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. No. Bad. Very bad. Damn it. How do people sleep after sex? Mind blowing sex. My mind won't shut up and just let me sleep. I don't remember this ever happening before with anyone else. I wish I just knew what happens next. I mean, are we a couple now? Or was this just a one night thing? It better not have been. I don't think I could handle that. Damn it. God, everyone is always saying how he never talks, but somehow I thought that THIS would be different. Ugh. Men. I think he actually talks to his bugs more. Is it weird that I'm actually jealous of his strange little racing roaches? Okay a little, but give me a little credit. I've been chasing after him for five years, not to mention the fiver years before that in San Francisco. Goodness. Ten years in the making and we're lying here, naked, very naked, cuddled up, and not speaking. At all. I'm hungry. I hope he doesn't hear my stomach growl. He kind of interrupted my dinner when he barged through my door and, well, pinned me against it. Now that was exciting. Talk about an adrenaline rush. No 'hello' or 'how are you', just opened the door and BAM! Back slamming hard against a door knob and he's attacking my neck. In the best way possible, though. How does he do that? Make me so damn weak in the knees that I can't even think straight. Oh yeah, because I'm madly in love with him that's right. And my, do I have a few new reasons to add to the 'why I love him' list. Preferably in the erotic column. The things that man can do...I'm shivering just thinking about it. I've never been particularly loud in bed before, but well, I'll be very surprised if my neighbor didn't make a noise complaint, especially with the screaming. Good screaming, but screaming none the less. Oh, but that was good. And look, I'm shivering again. Oh, I love him; he's pulling up the covers to keep me warm. He's better than a puppy. And he's stroking my hair and kissing my head. He's so sweet. Who would have thought? Well me, but I'm biased. I can hear his heart beating. Thump-thump, thump-thump. I wish I could hear his thoughts too. This silence is starting to kill me. Please say something. Anything at all._

"Sara honey, go to sleep." he told her softly, rubbing gentle circles into her bare skin.

_Oh my god. He spoke. He called me honey. Aww. _

"I don't want to." She replied sweetly.

"Why not?" His voice was low as he kissed her forehead.

_He's just too damn sweet._

"Because I don't want to wake up to find that this was all just a dream." She answered sadly.

"It wasn't a dream. I promise." He told her sweetly, pulling her closer to him.

_Well, when he puts it that way. Mmm. He's so comfy._

"Will you stay?" She asked worriedly.

_Please say yes. Or at least rip my heart out now and get it over with. At least then I won't get my hopes up._

"I'll stay for as long as you want me." He answered with a bright smile, which she could feel against her skin as he snuggled close to her.

_Oh geez. Now my heart is melting, in such a wonderful way. God, I love him._

"Well in that case, I think forever should do." She replied happily.

_Hmm, forever? With him? Pinch me._

"Should?" He asked with a light chuckle.

_I love his laugh. He should laugh more. I love him. I love him. I love him._

"Yeah, it should. But I may have to extend that time frame if you can cook." She said in a mock serious tone.

Laughing he replied with a simple, "Oh, okay."

_I hope he can cook. Then maybe he can teach me how to at least not burn the toast. Molecular evidence and DNA samples I can handle. Toast? Not so much._

"So will you stay?" She asked once more.

"Until three days after forever." He said gleefully, placing a kiss in her hair.

"I can work with that." She said as she turned in his arms to look up at him, kissing him lovingly on his lips.

_Did I mention that I love him? Because I do._

"So about this cooking thing. How are you with toasters?"

**-The End-**


End file.
